


别碰天使的翅根

by fugitive_kirakira



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitive_kirakira/pseuds/fugitive_kirakira





	别碰天使的翅根

接连两天都发生了非比寻常的事。  
我们先来聊聊第一件事。  
昨天晚上，克鲁利回到家的时候发现家里异常的干净整洁，就连他的植物都饱满满有精神得过头了，这可是冬天。但这没什么奇怪的，动动他地狱的小脚趾都能知道是亚茨拉斐尔来过了，一定又在他家里施展了一两个小奇迹。奇怪之处在于，他浴室里的灯还亮着，里面还传来了塑料小鸭子的叫声。  
他拉开门，掀起浴帘，亚茨拉斐尔正趴在浴缸里玩黄色小鸭，两张翅膀一边扑到了墙上，一边搭在浴缸边上。眼神迷离不太清醒，脸蛋红彤彤的，挂着非常幸福的笑容。  
如果是普通人看到了这不普通的一幕，一定会觉得这个天使喝醉了。但克鲁利知道天使是不会喝醉的，他曾经就是天使，也和亚茨拉斐尔喝过不少酒。克鲁利想起了什么，冲出浴室翻开日历看了一眼，果然，今天是平安夜。  
对天使来说，平安夜这天晚上最好的庆祝就是泡在热乎乎的圣水里放松一下，让身体和心灵都受到洗涤，如果对天使来说有身体和心灵这一说的话。而亚茨拉斐尔目前这个类似于醉酒的状态就是圣水造成的，天使一旦泡在圣水里就会越来越沉迷于此，脑子里只有幸福的愉悦和欢快，能暂时忘记所有烦恼，就人类喝喝多了一样。  
简而言之，就是泡过头了。  
有很多天使在泡圣水的时候不懂克制，最终晕晕沉沉地睡了过去，每年都有天使被自己溺死的事件发生。所以克鲁利必须要把亚茨拉斐尔捞出来。  
“圣诞快乐，克鲁利，”亚茨拉斐尔嘟着嘴朝他脸上亲了一口，“愿上帝保佑你。”他正要伸手去拥抱他，克鲁利立马躲得远远的。  
亚茨拉斐尔不高兴了，他又委屈了。贴在墙上的翅膀啪地一下甩下来，他迟缓地转了个身，背对克鲁利，他要睡一觉。  
“嘿！天使！你得醒醒！……好吧，真是不知道你怎么想的，跑到一个恶魔的家里来泡圣水。”克鲁利无奈地打了个响指，瞬间浑身穿好了雨衣雨靴防水手套，还撑了把伞，“来吧来吧，你现在可以抱我了。”  
“噢，克鲁利，在屋内撑伞可不是个好兆头。”亚茨拉斐尔煞有介事地说着，却又高高兴兴地站了起来，浑身赤裸歪歪倒倒地张开双臂，显然他不想踏出浴缸一步。他像只刚出生的小羊，身体往前一倾，一下子扑到克鲁利怀里。  
克鲁利怕得浑身哆嗦，他的天使正在滴水。他又打了个响指，浴缸里堵好的漏孔被打开了，那些看似无害的圣水哗啦啦地流走了。  
“噢！不！”他沮丧起来，“你真是个坏恶魔！”  
“好了，快出来，我们去把身体擦干。”克鲁利双手摊出做了个“请”的动作。  
“不。”亚茨拉斐尔蜷缩进浴缸，努力让自己泡在缸底那一点点剩余的水洼里。  
克鲁利就干坐在浴室的地板上独自生闷气。  
但这毕竟是冬天，已经是十二月了，就算天使不会生病，但还是会感觉到冷。身上的水慢慢挥发带走体温，浴缸也是冰凉的，他越来越冷。当身上彻底干透的时候，他冷极了，那些圣水带来的幸福都消散了。物极必反，他现在只觉得委屈难过，浑身冻得直打颤，就像陷入戒断。但这样的感觉没有持续太久，克鲁利温暖的手贴在他冰凉的皮肤上游走，将他浑身摸了个遍。他可能施展了恶魔的奇迹，源源不断的暖意从他触碰过的皮肤上传递过来，亚茨拉斐尔的脸色很快没那么难看了。  
恶魔最后抓住了天使的翅根。  
“不！……”天使迷糊着扭动后背想要挣脱，但根本无济于事。  
天使和人是不一样的，他们的双腿间没有罪恶的器官，但他们仍然有敏感的地方——他们的翅根。  
“擅自跑到恶魔家中，还放了一浴缸的圣水，你不觉得你有点过分吗？”克鲁利没有松手，他不停地拨最细小的羽毛长出来的地方，来回摩挲翅膀和后背衔接的地方，那里是粉红色的，皮肤又细又嫩，经不起一点挑逗。触电的酥麻感从脊背窜到全身，他变着调地喊叫，又痒又难受，跪在浴缸里双手撑着，不停地晃着脑袋扭动屁股，像是要把那种快感甩出身体。  
这可比什么女郎色情多了。克鲁利掰开他的这对翅膀，一下顺着摸他的羽毛，一下逆着摸，两只手的食指和中指如同夹住一只蝴蝶一般分别夹住最根部的地方来回摩挲。他最后凑上去，用他细长的舌头仔细地舔舐已经被揉红的皮肤，他相信无论是作为恶魔还是蛇，他的唾液对天使如此娇嫩的皮肤来说，一定不好受。  
所以在克鲁利吻上去的瞬间亚茨拉斐尔就开始掉眼泪了。  
“噢，天哪，克鲁利别这样……”并不是疼得掉眼泪，而是有种轻微的刺痒难耐的感觉让他掉眼泪，他真的受不了这个，就像扎人的毛衣贴身穿，袜子里被放了不柔软的绒毛。他颤抖得厉害，脚趾都缩在一起，腰窝一阵阵地下陷、起伏，嘴里止不住地呻吟。明明想要挣扎，翅膀却乖顺地耷拉着，露出最敏感的地方好像要方便克鲁利来好好照顾。“我只是，我的浴缸坏了，我只是想借用你的。噢，上帝，饶了我吧，我的翅膀要坏掉了。”  
是不是欺负过头了？不，他可是恶魔。  
第一件非比寻常的事可以先到此为止，接下来是第二件非比寻常的事。  
就在克鲁利欺负完天使翅膀后的第二天，亚茨拉斐尔不见了。  
他原本以为是他生气了，毕竟他的确做了一件有点过分的事，但事实上并不是这样的。他地狱的同事哈斯塔幸灾乐祸地告诉他昨晚干得漂亮，业绩一下子就成了他们之中最好的了，因为他成功祸害了一个天使。  
“我以前以为你喜欢那个天使，没想到你能在圣诞节搞定他。说真的，你怎么做到第二次成功的？”  
“怎么了？”  
“加百列派人把他带走了，和上次一样。”  
“为什么？”克鲁利越发困惑了。  
“撒旦啊，你不知道？”哈斯塔有些震惊，“天使的那个地方，那里，不能一直碰，你知道为什么吧。”  
“因为会堕落。”  
“这是表面上的理由，那种不可言喻的理由，真正的理由，你不知道？”  
克鲁利摇摇头。  
哈斯塔清了清嗓子，压低声音，“因为那里碰多了，下面会长出和人类一样的小缝，虽然会很快长上。”  
克鲁利倒吸一口凉气。他的确听说过这种说法，但他没有见过这事发生在任何一个天使身上。  
“那你刚刚说第二次，上次，是什么意思？”  
“你记不记得他以前是个六翼天使？”  
克鲁利突然觉得有点窒息。  
“你头一次那么做的时候时隔了很久才被发现，但你很聪明，你在他的翅根留下了唾液，那个痕迹是洗不掉的。被发现后他们剪去了他的四个翅膀，现在他们要剪去他最后的这对翅膀啦！”  
他记得有那么一回，克鲁利溜到天堂找到躺在血泊中的亚茨拉斐尔，鲜红的血液顺着他的被往下淌，洁白的羽毛上沾满了猩红的斑斑点点。他告诉他是他弄丢了剑才被惩罚的。  
要命！！！  
亚茨拉斐尔浑身精光地跪在地上，他的两张翅膀被铁链扯开固定住，有个天使正拿着放大镜检查他的身体。他被扯下一根带有克鲁利唾液的羽毛当做证据，双腿被分开以示众人，围观的天使惊呼起来。  
“恶魔的唾液！”  
“肮脏的天使！”  
“他长了不该长的东西！”  
“砍了他的翅膀！”  
亚茨拉斐尔一言不发地跪着，任谩骂声朝他涌来。反正都要没有翅膀了。他坦然地笑笑，大胆地伸手摸了摸那道缝，他其实觉得这个还挺珍贵的。  
加百列拿着一把钝了的剪刀朝他走来，他的翅膀会被沿着翅根一点点剪去，这种痛苦会让他的缝愈合。他需要用疼痛来治愈。  
“你们这些混蛋！！！不准你们再动他一根羽毛！！！”亚茨拉斐尔扭过头去，难以置信，克鲁利居然握着一团地狱之火跑到了天堂来。他松开了拴住他翅膀的铰链，就像那次他从巴黎救他一样，站在亚茨拉斐尔面前挡住加百列，“你们所有的天使，都是混蛋——！！！整个天堂，只有亚茨拉斐尔一个天使！只有他是天使！比恶魔还要恶毒，你们应该下地狱，被烈焰烧灼！被末日吞噬！！我要永远诅咒你们！FUCK YOU！ASSHOLE！”  
“天哪，这里有个恶魔疯了。”  
“快拿圣水来！”  
不知是谁泼来了一杯圣水，里面有棕色的液体，想必刚刚才装过咖啡。  
但克鲁利毫发无损。他睁开眼时发现自己被亚茨拉斐尔紧紧抱住，身体每一寸都被他宽大的翅膀挡在里面。  
亚茨拉斐尔腼腆地看着克鲁利，“你们也不准动他一根羽毛。”  
噢，天使。  
“他们泼到你了吗？”  
“没有，像鸭子一样，”他笑轻轻捏了把他的翅膀，“滴水不漏。”


End file.
